Let's Do It Again
by Mana2702
Summary: Suite de ma précédente Dance With Me Tonight. Loki va revoir Tony.


_Voilà petite suite faite à la demande de Juste De Moi, enjoy ma grande ^^_

* * *

><p>Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Loki et Tony avait fait l'amour dans cette voiture. L'Asgardien n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. L'inventeur l'intriguait, il hantait son esprit. Sans comprendre pourquoi il avait une irrémédiable envie de le revoir.<p>

Un soir il se décida et retourna dans la boite de nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il y resta jusqu'à la fermeture mais pas la moindre apparition de Tony. Loki rentra donc déçu d'avoir perdu ainsi sa soirée dans un lieu aussi pitoyable.

Les soirs suivant il remédia l'expérience dans l'espoir que Tony revienne. Malheureusement ce ne fut jamais le cas, Loki perdait ses soirées à attendre bêtement quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas.

Une semaine passée s'était écoulée et toujours rien, Loki fit donc des recherches sur Tony Stark. Si il était réellement le plus grand inventeur du monde il devrait le trouver sans trop de difficulté. En effet Loki trouva rapidement toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Normalement il voulait laisser place au hasard pour le revoir, mais il repartait pour Asgard ce soir et il voulait le voir avant.

Il décida donc de se rendre à son travail. Tony était dans un immense gratte-ciel, au dernier étage. Loki toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule. Tony se tourna vers la porte et fut surpris de voir Loki.

Le dieu observa les lieux et sourit. C'était plus un appartement qu'un bureau mais c'était amusant. Il y avait un bar, des canapés, une télé, une chaîne hi-fi et tout de même un bureau pour travailler un peu. Ensuite il y avait des engins derniers cri un peu partout dont Loki ne comprenait pas la fonction ni l'utilité.

Tony demanda:

«-Loki, que me vaut l'honneur?

-J'avais envie de te revoir.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'autre nuit pour dire la vérité.»

Il fit apparaître un clone qui commença à caresser le dos de Tony. Ce dernier se retourna surpris et regarda l'apparition. Il se tourna à nouveau et regarda Loki qui se trouvait devant la porte. L'inventeur fronça les sourcils:

«-Comment tu fais ça?

-Je n'ai aucune technologie pour le faire, je suis simplement le dieu de la Malice.»

Il eut un large sourire et son clone retira le t-shirt de Tony avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Le Midgardien ferma les yeux et fut parcouru d'un long frisson:

«-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me faire tout ça toi-même?

-Tu n'es pas assez excité.»

Loki entra et ferma la porte. Il s'assit dans un des canapés et croisa les jambes, regardant son clone agir. L'apparition était toujours dans le dos de Tony à embrasser sa nuque. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille et lui ouvrit doucement son pantalon.

Tony regarda Loki d'un air de défi et se tourna. Il embrassa avec fougue le clone en passant sa main dans son pantalon. Le dieu se sentit durcir en voyant ça mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se produire.

Tony termina de se déshabiller puis s'approcha de Loki. Il s'agenouilla devant lui avant de lui ouvrir son pantalon:

«-C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas?»

Loki ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'observer avec un petit sourire. Tony embrassa le sexe dur du dieu et le prit en bouche. Loki se mordit la lèvre et se déshabilla. Pendant ce temps son clone arriva et caressa le dos de Tony lui ses fesses. D'une main l'apparition caressa le sexe de l'inventeur, de l'autre elle continuait de caresser ses fesses.

Tony accéléra le rythme de sa tête en grognant de plaisir suite aux caresses du faux Loki. Le clone entra un doigt en Tony ce qui le fit se cambrer. Le dieu sourit devant ça et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en soupirant d'aise. Tony continuait son mouvement de tête, comme si le sexe de l'Asgardien était la plus délicieuse des friandise.

Le clone entra un deuxième doigt en Tony, accélérant le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe. L'inventeur poussa un gémissement de plaisir et lança un regard noir de désir à Loki. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la tête de Tony et le força à le reprendre en bouche.

Tony reprit sa besogne sans rechigner et avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir devant les caresses du clone. Loki fit apparaître un deuxième clone qui se glissa sous Tony et qui se mit à torturer ses tétons avec sa bouche.

L'inventeur grogna:

«-T'es qu'un salaud Loki!

-Arrête je sais que tu adore ça.»

Loki était plus malicieux que jamais. Toutefois voir Tony subir autant de plaisir était en train de l'émoustiller au plus haut point. Il n'allait pas tarder à le pénétrer, le petit jeu avait déjà bien assez duré.

Loki décida que c'était assez. Les deux clones disparurent. Il fit s'allonger Tony sur le canapé et le pénétra d'un mouvement sec et profond. Stark grogna de plaisir en se cambrant. Loki entra au maximum et commença son mouvement.

Le dieu se pencha et dévora la gorge de Tony de baisers en commençant son mouvement de hanches. Il lui fit même des suçons. L'inventeur passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amant en fermant les yeux, c'était si bon.

Loki accéléra légèrement le rythme en tapant dans un point très sensible ce qui fit crier Tony de plaisir. Celui-si griffa les épaules de Loki et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Loki mêla sa langue à la sienne, plus du tout dégoûté par ça et se mit à lui caresser le sexe. Tout en faisant ça il continuait de donnait des coups de reins secs.

Tony gémissait à chaque poussée, Loki était un amant incroyable. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le dieu de la Malice l'ai retrouvé pour lui faire l'amour. Dès qu'ils s'étaient quittés, Tony avait été sûr qu'ils se reverraient pour faire l'amour. Quand deux personnes étaient si compatibles sexuellement il était juste évident qu'elles se revoyaient.

Loki tapa plus fort et plus vite:

«-Arrête de réfléchir ça me gache le plaisir!

-Désolé, j'étais en train de penser à quel point on baise bien tout les deux!»

Loki sourit et accéléra le rythme. Tony se tendit et cria de plaisir en se déversant sur le ventre plat de Loki. Ce dernier sourit et un clone apparu pour lécher le liquide blanc qui restait sur le sexe de l'inventeur. Tony gémit en sentant la langue du clone sur sa peau si sensible.

Loki accéléra une dernière fois le rythme et jouit à son tour. Il se retira et se rhabilla:

«-Je crois qu'un passage dans ton lit sera obligatoire chaque fois que je reviendrai sur Midgard. Et de ton côté n'hésite pas à venir dans le mien si d'aventure tu viens à Asgard.

-Ma porte et mon lit te seront toujours grands ouverts. Et si je viens dans ton monde je serai ravi de venir dans ton lit.»

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et partit tranquillement, il repartait pour Asgard.


End file.
